


Welcome To The Enterprise Cafe

by Theamazingfandomunicorn



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Accidental finger kissing, Alternative Universe-Coffee Shop & Bakery, Barista!Jim Kirk, Chuhura, Clumsy!Jim Kirk, F/F, M/M, Medical student!Bones, Multi, Mutual Pining, Prank Wars, Shipper!Sulu, Slow Burn, Spocko, Student!Spock, coffee shop AU, everyone ships it, jimothy, no one asked for, spirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theamazingfandomunicorn/pseuds/Theamazingfandomunicorn
Summary: AKA The one where Bones introduces Spock to Jim and Jim frequently gets distracted by him.Everyone knows their in love. There may or not be a betting pool going.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to introduce Spock in this chapter, this chapter is just a sort of a background chapter.  
> Constructive criticism welcome, also check out my OMS fic.

The scent of Caffeine hung in the air.  
The buzz of grinding Coffee Machines hummed in the background.  
The bitter the taste of Coffee Beans lingered in his mouth.  
The ceramic mug felt cool and soothed his blistered hands, caused by an unfortunate accident involving boiling water, a newspaper, a VERY impatient customer and a cat.

Reluctantly, he slid the mug over the mahogany counter. The customer muttered her thanks and sat herself down on one of the over stuffed, mis-matched sofas that were dotted around the room. 

The bell, that was fastened precariously to the top left corner by their resident handyman, Scotty, rang. Signifying yet another customer pushing their way through the heavy glass doors.

Jim looked up to see the face of his best friend, Leonard McCoy or 'Bones' to the staff, who was a medical student and frequent customer. His sarcastic tone and friendly banter provided Jim with a much needed and thankful relief from 'The Daily Coffee Grind', an affectionate term coined by the staff for the weekday, lunchtime shift. 

As he and Bones chatted. Uhura walked in with her girlfriend, Christine Chapel (who was also a medical student at the local university). As Uhura gracefully glided through the small wooden door hinged to the side of the counter, something Jim couldn't quite get the hang off and, consequently, the source of many accidents. She kissed Christine on the cheek and took her place beside Jim at the counter, ready to start her shift. Bones and Christine took their leave, since their teachers at EXTREMELY obnoxious about attendance and lateness.

Soon after they left, Jim and Uhura heard a loud crash soon followed by an even louder  
"SHIT!", It was Scotty, the aforementioned resident handyman.  
'Wow,' Jim thought 'This place really IS falling apart!' 

He and Uhura shared a looked before she called into the back room  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah," Scotty replied, emerging from a heavy wooden door covered in white, chalky powder.  
"Ok, just be careful about what you track into the shop." She told him, glancing at the white dust that had settled onto the carpet. "Also," she added "Mind your language, there are children here." She joked.

Scotty swore at her in Gaelic, and she yelled something back, also in Gaelic. Uhura was good at languages, she spoke several.

"Clean up, bring the vacuum, Scotty's behind the counter again."  
Just then, Pavel Checkov, the new intern, came in. He was dragging a much too large Hoover behind him, he was only about 20, and this was his first job. However, he was extremely good at it.

"God, there's so much white stuff here, we could make a fortune!" He exclaimed, he not only was a good worker, but also had a very dark sense of humour. It unnerved them at first, but once you get used to it, it can be very funny.

It was also his idea to start serving snacks, which proved to be very popular with the customers.  
"Where is Sulu, by the way?" Jim inquired.

Then, as if on cue, Sulu appeared at the counter from behind a large case, displaying cakes and a large variety of plants. Botany was a hobby of his and he regularly donated some plants from his own, personal collection. They had two criteria to meet, drafted by Uhura (because she had the neatest handwriting, but no one cared to admit it):  
1\. Nothing that needs watering more than twice a day.  
2\. Nothing poisonous.

However, these criteria did limit the eligible plants to about 3% of his collection.

It was quiet now. Not many people are around now, so they passed the time chatting and laughing. But, they all  
knew that this was just the calm before the storm that was the night shift. So, they might as well enjoy it.

The scent of Caffeine hung in the air.  
The buzz of grinding Coffees Machines hummed in the background.  
And the bitter taste of Coffee Beans lingered in his mouth.

It was just another day at the  
Enterprise Cafe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we finally meet Spock. Let the slow burn begin...

Jim woke up at 9:30, ready to start his shift at the café at 11:00.  
Slowly, he rolled over to shut off his continually beeping alarm clock, a gift from Bones as a joke since he has a knack for being late for very, very important things. He groaned as he pushed back the cream-coloured duvet and felt his feet touch the fluffy carpet. The walk to the Bathroom was short since the apartment was a poky, one bedroom studio flat. He was a broke Barista, what was he supposed to afford? 

The lino on the Bathroom floor was so cold it was like walking on ice, the heating must have cut out in the middle of the night. Again. He made a mental note to E-Mail the Landlord to get that fixed and braced himself for yet another cold shower. Cautiously, he turned the shower knob and was not surprised when the water droplets slid like tiny shards of ice down his bare back. Despite the icy shower and cut out heating, Jim enjoyed his shower, he always did. It was one of the few times of the day when he could just stand there and reflect on various things. No noise. No distractions. No nothing. Just, being there and reflecting and relaxing.

He stepped out and began to rub off the excess water droplets with a baby blue towel. He then made his way back to his bedroom and dressed himself in his favourite golden, flannel shirt and a pair of worn out, royal blue jeans. It was 10:30 now. He locked the apartment and his hurried footsteps hit the pavement quickly as he ran frantically in an effort to catch the bus, that would soon be passing the Bus Station that was conveniently located just down the road from his apartment building. He would have managed to successfully get onto the bus with out tripping over the small step between the Bus and the edge of the Pavement.

Key Word: Would have. However, a tall stranger caught his eye. He was tall, 6 foot maybe. Or 6'1? Jim was too busy drinking in the Mystery Man's shiny, ebony black hair. Cut neatly into what Jim could only assume was a Bowl Cut. His eyes were a deep brown and his eyelids half-lidded. His cheek bones were high and well-defined. His shirt was a baby blue and flannel, like Jim's, and his trousers were tight and matte black. They showed off his, urm, 'assets' for lack of a better word, perfectly. Jim's breath hitched as a quick breath was stolen from his lungs. He was barely breathing, yet his heart pumped adrenaline around his body, and, yet, he had never felt so alive. 

So, this was it.

This is what he read about in countless books.

This is what he watched in so many Films.

This is what he heard about in endless songs.

This is falling in love.

Then he realised love wasn't the only thing that he was falling in, before he could put his hands out. His usually fast reflexes were, he later concluded, dulled by the new sensation that enveloped his body in warmth. He fell face-first on to the cold, hard floor of the Bus.

It wasn't anything he hadn't done before. He bounced back up, and handed his change to the Bus Driver who was fighting not to burst out into hysterics. He walked to find a spare seat on the Bus and soon collapsed into it, drunk in love with a stranger. He was happy and contented, until the adrenaline wore off and he realised that he would probably never see his new love again. He hopped off of the Bus and walked down to the Café. 

Soon, he came to the glass door, with his hands out in front of him as he had walked in to that door more than once, much to the amusement to the staff and many customers. He slowly pushed open the doors that, today, seemed to weigh a tonne.

"Why the long face?" Asked Uhura, Jim realised early on in their friendship that nothing went past Uhura. So he didn't bother to hide the dull ache in his chest.

"Well," He began and, before he could even start to explain the events that had unfolded that morning, Checkov burst through the doors. Red in the face and gasping for air.

"Long... Story... No... Time" He panted before looking through the transparent doors then diving behind the counter and out through the Fire Escape located just left of a heavy oak door leading in to the cupboard full of cleaning supplies. Scotty ran through the doors, face like thunder yelling something to the effect of  
"This'll teach ya for messing my bloody car engine up you bloody bastard!", just with more expletives. "Which way did he go?" Scotty directed the question towards Jim, but Uhura answered  
"He went through the Fire Escape," 

However, it was well known that Uhura was fiercely protective of Checkov and an almost scarily good liar. As a result, Scotty barrelled through the other dark pine door, right of the Fire Escape. Just as Jim opened his mouth to carry on his tale, Sulu stumbled in, he was doubled over and could barely walk from laughing so hard.

Curious, Jim inquired "What actually happened? I heard Scotty yelling after Checkov after he ran through the doors and out the Fire Escape."  
"Check-Checkov decided it would be funny to...to rig Scotty's car's engine to turn itself off when the key in the ignition was turned." He explained between desperate gasps for air and hysterical giggles. "When Scotty came out. The...The car wouldn't start. An-and Scotty saw him hiding behind a tree and put two and two together... Oh God! I can't breathe!"  
Jim recalled a bright red Volkswagen Beetle that had thin wisps of smoke from out underneath the bonnet. A car that could only be owned by a large Scottish handyman.

Sulu floundered into the back room to collect himself and Jim eventually explained what happened that morning.

"Rough," Uhura stated, deadpan.  
"What?!" Jim exclaimed "I'm in LOVE with a man I will never see nor meet again. It's like Romeo and Juliet, but worse!"  
"Anyone ever tell you you're over-dramatic?" Uhura asked.  
"Yes, constantly, but what has that got to do with anything?" Jim told her.  
"I believe that if it is fate, you two will meet again one day, and if you don't, it simply wasn't meant to be. Juliet." She answered, smirking a little as she turned around to greet a customer.

Jim thought about the statement. Considering her words, he decided to believe them. Anyway, he did like Juliet.

The hour after that passed comfortably enough. Until, Bones came in nursing a raging hangover.

"Too much to drink, Bones?" Jim smirked at him, clearly enjoying the sight.  
"Fuck off," Bones murmured and flipped Jim the bird as Jim tutted at him,  
"You shouldn't talk to staff like that,"  
Sliding the drink over to Bones, Bones told him,  
"I've got a new roommate who's looking for a quiet place to study. Apparently the Library nor the Dorms qualify and, to be honest, I really can't blame him." Bones said.  
"And why are you telling me this?" Jim inquired, lots of people study at other places, some even at the Café.  
"Because I told him he could study here, so I just want to let you know." Bones explained.  
"Why?" Jim started. "Oh God, you're not trying to set me up with anyone are you?"  
"Maybe..." Bones looked quite sheepish at this point.  
"Fine, I'm working another shift from 10:30, just-" He put his head in his hands "Just, don't make it obvious."  
"Ok." Bones answered.  
Then he took his leave.

He and Uhura often worked night shifts together. They made a good team, and today wasn't any different. So, when Bones left, Uhura coughed something that sounded suspiciously like 'Love Triangle'. She was glad she had a front row ticket to witness what was turning out to be one of the most romantically charged days in Kirk's life.  
**********************************************  
Jim arrived back at the Café around 10:35, Uhura jokingly gave him a warning look and overdramatically tapped the watch on her wrist that not only measured the time, but also sleep, calories burnt and what day it was.  
'Damn' Jim thought to himself 'why does she have to be so damn organized?'  
"What's up Juliet?" Uhura asked  
"You're never going to stop calling me that are you?" He asked, fully aware of what the answer would be.  
"Nope. I've already told Christine." She laughed.

Jim was quiet for all of 2 minutes, a record according to the bet they had going. So, he and Uhura chatted until the small brass bell rang in walked Bones and, much to Jim's surprise, the handsome stranger he had spotted on the bus that morning. Uhura, too, had recognised him since Jim had described his Unknown Love in great detail.  
"Well," She told him. "Guess it was meant to be." Jim couldn't help but notice the small twinge of surprise in her voice. But, he couldn't help but stare wistfully at his friends new roommate. The way his mouth and jaw moved as he spoke, he seemed to be intelligent and stoic, yet could be loving and warm. Just needed the right person to slowly, but surely break down his barriers.  
"What are you doing?" Hissed Uhura, nudging his ribcage.  
"First of all, OW! Second of all, what do I say?" He asked.  
"Go up, introduce yourself and get your man, Juliet!" She whispered harshly, when it came to true love, she didn't mess around.  
"Ok," He said, taking a deep breath, "Here goes nothing."

He gulped and walked up to the table at which Bones and his roommate sat. Seeing Jim, Bones tactically excused himself and joined Uhura behind the Counter.

The man looked up, and saw Jim's wavy golden hair and 5'9 build. He also found himself drawn to his warm hazel eyes that twinkled as he smiled and pink lips that creased slightly at the corners. He suddenly found himself nervous and felt his heart figuratively jumped out of his chest.

"H-Hi," Jim stuttered, a voice in his head starting criticising his every move and he suddenly became extremely self-conscious. As, soon as Jim spoke, the man knew he was in love, though he didn't care to admit it for a very long time.  
"Hi," The man's melodic voice was calm and collected.  
"I'm Juli-Jim, call me Jim," He stuttered.  
"And I'm Spock." The man answered.

They both knew that they were in love, however, neither could see that the other was. Both Uhura and Bones knew this was going to be a looong ride. But, it would be worth it because, sometimes, the journey is more important than the destination.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Jim walked into the Café looking like someone had just run over his puppy. He was later than usual since he had taken a good thirty minutes convincing himself to get up that morning. The last night had been, let's say, less than successful. Yes, it had been the best conversation Jim had ever had and, yes, Jim fell in love just a little bit more each Spock opened his mouth. Spock just hadn't seemed that interested in him being more than just a friend. Hence, Jim's miserable, sleepless night when he went over every minute thing that could have put Spock off in the slightest. He came to the conclusion at around 3:30 am that he had probably messed something up and Spock would never come back. He made yet another mental note to buy his first cat the next day and to consult Uhura on possible names. 

"Mornin' Laddie" Scotty greeted him. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned at Jim's lack of greeting.  
"Nothing," He muttered, Scotty wasn't as good at reading people as Uhura. Still, he sensed something was wrong.  
"I thought you'd be happy. Uhura told me what happened last night, isn't that good?" Scotty inquired, and Jim knew he wasn't about to let it slip.  
"Fine," Jim conceded. "Just tell Uhura I don't think he's interested." He admitted, head bowed.  
"Ok, that's a shame. But, hey, there's always other fish in the sea. Right?" Said Scotty in a failed attempt to cheer him up.  
"Yeah, hey, what did you do to Checkov? I haven't heard from him all day." Jim tried to change the subject, it was gratefully receive by Scotty. This really wasn't his type of thing.  
"Oh, urm, you're not going to tell Uhura about this?" Scotty was concerned, they were all slightly afraid of Uhura when she was mad. Lest they forget the 'Great Monopoly Incident of 2009'.  
"No, I just want to know." Jim told him. He was relieved that his attempt at shifting the conversation was working.  
"Let's just say that when I found him I 'warned' him about initiating a Prank War with a handyman." Scott chuckled, Jim was about to ask why.

Then, a large explosion echoed out from behind of the counter, Jim instantly recognised it as the sound of a Coffee Machine Blowing up. Checkov stumbled out from behind it, face covered in Coffee Granules and a substance Jim recognised as oil.  
"You!" Checkov pointed an accusatory finger at Scotty, who was looking smug and extremely proud of himself. 

"You did this!" He continued as he swore under his breath, something in Russian. Scotty shot a small smirk in Jim's direction and took off running and burst out through the doors, Checkov hot on his trail.

Shaking his head in laughter, but still unable to ignore the sinking heart in his chest, he set to work opening up the Coffee Shop.

The hours passed slowly for Jim, Uhura had called in sick earlier that day and, so, he was all on his own. With no one to talk to about the previous night's events, Jim soon grew restless. At almost 11:00, just before his shift was due to end, a familiar figure walked through the crystalline glass doors. Jim was too busy feeling sorry for himself to notice Spock calmly walked up to the counter.  
"A Black Coffee please, oh, hello Jim." Spock greeted him calmly. Jim even thought that he could hear a hint of pleasant surprise in his voice, though Spock later denied it for many years.  
"Oh, hi Spock!" Jim replied, in what he thought was a breezy tone.  
"I thoroughly enjoyed our conversation last night." Spock continued, he too was speaking in what he thought was a carefree attitude. It was not. "I was wondering," He continued. "If you wouldn't mind helping me with some especially difficult Shakespeare analysis. The Doctor-In-Training has informed me that you have some expertise in that area." He stated, hopefully hiding any form of excitement in his tone. "Oh, yeah, urm... Sure." Jim answered a little too excitedly, he thought. "Thanks." Spock replied. He took his bitter, black coffee and took his leave. The small brass bell's jingle signifying his exit. Jim couldn't have been happier. Jim was basking in the glory of his 'date' with Spock, a young Asian man walked in and up to the counter. His dark brown hair was long and floppy, slicked back by some kind of supernatural, invisible force he couldn't see. "Hi," He casually greeted Jim. "Can I get you anything?" Jim asked politely. "Urm, no. Have you seen Hikaru Sulu? He told me he worked here." The man answered. "Yeah," Jim replied "He's just in the back room getting some more of the cakes, I'll just get him." He was still dazed by his amazing second chance with Spock, platonic as it may be. He was also confused about this sudden introduction of a new love interest for Sulu. "Thanks. Tell him it's Ben." Ben told him. "SULU!!" Jim yelled in the general direction of the back room. Sulu had freakishly good hearing. "Yep." He poked his head out of the glossed oak doors leading into the back room. His eyes lit up on see the man standing in front of the counter. "Oh, hi Ben!" He chirped. "Jim, I'm gonna take a lunch break, ok?" He asked, suddenly snapping his head in Jim's direction. "Oh, yeah sure. Just make sure you're back in time before Checkov, I'm off In a bit." Jim was slightly unnerved by the quick chain of events. "Yeah!" Sulu replied before kissing Ben on the cheek. "Let's go!"He continued before Ben casually flung his arm around Sulu's waist and walking out of the Shop. Again, he saw Checkov wonder nervously in. "Hi," Jim greeted. "Hey, aren't you early, I supposed to be off in about half an hour." He continued. "Oh, yeah." Checkov replied. "I just wanted to get here before Scotty," He explained. 'Oh, this is going to be good!' Jim thought. And he was right, it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim left the Café at the end of his shift with a huge grin on his face, his face hurt by the time he got home. Yet he could not stop smiling.

Tossing yet another discarded shirt on the carpet floor, he let out a small sigh and sat himself down on the edge of his unmade bed. His mind soon started racing through all the worst case scenarios that could happen, what if he didn't show up? What if he didn't want to see Jim ever again? What if something went terribly, terribly wrong? What if... A soft beep from his phone and echoing around the small room disturbed him from his thoughts. He picked up his still beeping phone to investigate. "SHIT!" He yelled, Spock had informed him that they would be meeting at the Coffee Shop later that evening. He had set an alarm to remind him. He would be damned if he was late for this. He was damned. ***************************** Spock sat nervously at one of the wooden tables, twiddling his thumbs beneath the glossed surface he stole a glance at the clock sitting on the back wall, 6:57. Jim had arranged to meet him at 6:50. Jim had seemed so genuinely pleased to help him, had he been faking? 6:58. McCoy had told him that Jim was often late, but Spock had figured that meant 4 or 5 minutes late, not 8. The first time they met, Spock felt small flutter in the pit of his stomach. Something he hasn't felt since... ever. He couldn't stop thinking about Jim, his perfectly gelled hair that curled slightly at the end. The soft pinkness of his slightly dampened lips lingered on his mind. His slightly reddened cheeks sat at the back of his mathematical mind. I wasn't logical, but Jim wasn't logical. But he was sure Jim thought it was just platonic, and Spock was fine with his unrequited love. He just wanted to be close to Jim, as a friend or otherwise. 7:01. Spock took a small sip of his Coffee and started reading over the script to the play 'Much Ado About Nothing', he was interested in how Beatrice and Benedick could not see how they were so in love. It's not exactly hard to see. At 7:05, Jim burst through the doors jacket half on and gasping for air. "Sorry... late... missed bus... ran... oh god." He panted, nursing a stich in his side where he had been sprinting down the sidewalk. "Oh, I thought you weren't coming. What a... pleasant surprise." Spock was struggling to contain his glee. Jim could have sworn he saw a small smile light up Spock's face. "We should probably get started then," Taking a seat opposite Spock, Jim bent his head over the play and started pointing out words and lines. ******************************* They both lost track of time and soon, many pages of paper and cups of coffee later, it was three minutes past midnight. "And that's just about it." Jim finally concluded. "Thanks," Spock replied. "This is the most fun I've ever had study Shakespeare." Spock told him and Jim swore his heart skipped a couple of beats. "Well, me too. I've heard that you're good at chess, do you mind if you can give me a few lessons. I've been meaning to play lately." Is what Jim thought he said. But his hands were sweaty and his heart was beating at the speed of light. In all honesty, he really did think that he was going to throw up. So, to Spock, it sounded more like "Metoo. Doyouwanttoplaychess? Sometimesmaybe." Not nearly as eloquent, or easy to hear. Thankfully, Spock got the gist. "Yeah, sure." Spock replied, his mouth was suddenly dry and he felt even more lanky and uncoordinated than ever. Was this a date? No, of course it wasn't. Jim was out of his league, still it was a way to get to know him better. That was just what Jim thought. He had actually been playing chess since he was about 8. But, Spock didn't need to know about that. "I've probably got to get back to campus, but this was great. I can't wait for... when are you available for that chess lesson?" Spock tilted his head slightly. "Urm, how about Saturday afternoon. I'll be working that morning so I shouldn't be late." Jim replied, smiling as he found himself lost in Spock's eyes. They were a deep brown, Jim could see emotion behind the cold, defensive shields put up in front of them. He edged slightly closer to him. Spock too was fascinated by the hazel eyes looking back at him. He was felt like everything was going in slow-motion, the way his eyelashes fluttered and the way they lit up whenever he smiled. The way they wrinkled slightly as he laughed. Edging closer too. He let Jim's warm breath wash over him like waves in the ocean. Spock's exotic scent sent Jim's senses whirling and mind into over-drive. Trying, and failing, to slow his breathing. Jim let his eyes fall closed and tilted his head a little. Spock, too, let his eyes shut. He felt like the world around him was melting away and it was like a blurred camera suddenly snapping into focus. Like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle finally fall into place. Like when you finally find the answer to a question that's been nagging away at you and then the whole world makes sense. Jim couldn't breathe. He was breathless, his whole world was spinning. Breathless. But the good kind of breathless, like when you've played tag, or when you win a race. Their lips where inches apart no, millimetres. They were almost touching...


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly, the deafening silence was broken by a large explosion. The jigsaw pieces were scattered and the world quickly turned back to a solid.

"Oh! I urm... I think I... I better get back to ca-campus. Yes, that's what I need to do." Spock spluttered.

"Oh, yeah, ok. I'll see you Saturday. So, yeah... Bye!" Jim waved as Spock smiled back a him and hurried out of the doors.

Jim wheeled round to see a mildly smug Checkov casually walk out of one of the back doors, he turned his head slightly and saw Jim, furious at the interruption, starting towards him.

"Wha-" Checkov began, bewildered at this new environment.

"You are dead to me." Jim stated, "I was this close, this close." He motioned with his hands to maximise his point. He continued,  
"I was so close to kissing him and then you come in with your big fancy explosions and ruin it! Now he's run off back to School and now I have to wait until Saturday to see him again and maybe have another chance! But I won't! This could have been it, TRUE FUCKING LOVE, DO YOU HEAR ME?" Jim yelled at Checkov, who was now terrified.

"Oh shit," Checkov swore, "Oh urm I'm sorry?" He stuttered.

"Don't worry, it's fine. What are you doing here anyway, didn't your shift end like four hours ago?" Jim asked, feeling a sickly mixture of guilt and curiosity.

"I did, but I really could not miss this. The explosion you heard was the sound of a water pipe Scotty was repairing blowing up, and spraying a mixture of water and that fine glitter, the one that gets everywhere, all over him." Checkov laughed. "This is a full-blown prank war now." 

At that point, Scotty waddled in, covered head to toe in hot pink glitter. Jim also swore that he could even see small, crimson confetti hearts. Credit where credit's due, Checkov was thorough and more adept at pranking than Jim initially thought. This was going to get messy.

"I will give you one piece of advice, laddie." Scotty spoke in a harsh whisper, "Run, run far and run fast. Because when I find you, not even Uhura can protect you." He threatened.

With that, Checkov sprinted away, with Scotty on his tail, who left a trail of glitter behind him. Jim watched at wonder at the sight of two of his Best Friends running down the abandoned sidewalk, to the amusement of many drivers. He was pretty sure that this could and would cause an accident.

Jim was off the next day, which meant one only thing. Lie in. It was much welcomed since these last few days, he had been exhausted by the whole Spock debacle. But now, it was a whole lot worse. The almost-kiss had sent his head spinning and he couldn't stop thinking about Spock and how he had been so close. He wondered about the taste of Spock's lips. He reckoned they tasted like honey and strawberries, or maybe like lavender and vanilla, or like cool lemonade on a summer's day. He wondered how they would feel against his lips, he thought maybe they were soft like silk and warm like velvet. He imagined how Spock's hair would feel between his fingers, maybe it would feel like running your fingers through a soft carpet, or like hugging a soft plush animal. What would it be like holding his slender frame in his arms? Maybe like when you slip into freshly washed sheets after a long day, maybe like when you put on an oversized, warm jumper.

He just laid in bed until his phone went off on the bed stand beside him. It was Bones. He picked up the phone and clicked to accept the phone call; before he could even open his mouth Bones spoke first.

"You asshole," He told Jim, his voice sounded pained and tired.

"Why? What did I do?" He asked.

"Did you or did you not almost kiss Spock?" Bones was blunt. Of course he was, Spock had been moping around all night and Bones just couldn't take it anymore. Bones is not a very patient person to begin with, and a lovesick roommate is the last thing Bones needs right now. Especially when said roommate is hung up on his Best Friend. But Jim doesn't need to know that. He could have told him there and then, but he didn't. Jim always got little crushed like this, it would go away soon. He didn't want to deal with a broken hearted Spock. Boy, was he wrong.

"Yes, maybe..." Jim felt uneasy for some reason.

"Ok," Bones considered it, does he tell Jim? No. Not right now.

"Wait, why am I an asshole? And what has this got to do with Spock?" Jim was feeling even more uneasy, what had Spock said?

"Because Spock was in such a rush when he came back, he spilt Coffee all over my essay." Bones explained, it wasn't strictly untrue, Spock had been in such a rush after the almost kiss and his love struck head was spinning so much.

"And what has this got to do with me or the almost kiss? Had he said anything?" Jim asked.

"He said something about studying and then promptly collapsed on the bed. Also, I've heard rumours. People study there, remember." Bones reminded him.

"Fine. But do you think he likes me?" Jim felt like a teenage girl all over again.

"Well, he does talk about you quite a lot. And he hasn't been sleeping so well lately, but if this is a crush and you get his hopes up, so God help me. I am not looking after a heartbroken genius. But he doesn't show much emotion so he's kind of hard of read. I really don't know." Bones replied.

It was true, he was hard to read. Bones really didn't know what to make of the situation, in all honesty, he did feel quite guilty. But what else could he do? What Jim doesn't know can't hurt him right.

"Really?" Jim was excited, did Spock like him back.

"Also, he's been moping round a lot. So, I don't know if that's you or if it's because he's just exhausted and he is just laying around. I really don't know, so don't get your hopes up." Bones conceded, he hated lying to Jim. 

"Fine. I won't, but will you keep me updated?" Jim asked, trying to keep his hopes down. But he couldn't help but think 'what if he does like me?'

"Ok. But I've got to go, Spock's back soon." Bones hung up.

Jim felt elated, though, Bones words did warn him and he decided not to let anything on until he was sure Spock's feelings were more than platonic. He could be friends with Spock and keep his feelings to himself. Mostly. Little did he know, Spock was thinking the exact same thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Spock let out a small groan as he pushed open the grey, monochrome door that lead into the dorm room he shared with Bones. Promptly, he collapsed on the small sofa next to the door, his legs and one arm hanging off of the side of it. His head was whirring, eyes flashing with images of what could have happened, legs aching with tiredness since he had sprinted the entire way back to the campus. He was eager to put as much distance between him and Jim as he could, Jim was notorious as a womanizer and lesser known as a man-eater, why would he want a nerdy, gangly, socially awkward weirdo like Spock? Did he just want to get laid? Was this some kind of sick joke? A bet? Was he just being nice?  
These doubts nagged away at his mind, ate away at his heart, lay at the bottom of his stomach. He had no idea how long he just lay there, staring listlessly at the ceiling. He was too tired to move, so decided just to crash down on the sofa. But he couldn't sleep, he was unable to close his eyes. Unable to silence those voices, fill those creatures, lift the things laying.

"Spock?" A voice echoed out from the second bedroom.

"Yes?" Spock answered, turning his head to the source of the sound. It was Bones.

"I heard Jim helped you with your Shakespeare analysis, I haven't seen him in a while, how is he?" Bones asked.

A million adjectives flew through Spock's mind. Beautiful, amazing, wonderful, kind, helpful, smart, warm, lovely, illogical... perfect.

"He's-he's urm, he is well, uh, he's good. Yeah-yeah. Good." Spock was at a loss for words. How could he hide his feelings, in his household he had been taught to show no emotion. Emotion is a weakness, logic is a strength.

But here is Jim. Jim whose eyes sparkle like stars in a galaxy. Whose smile lights up a room like the sun lights up the universe. Whose laughter was light and silvery like moonbeams. Jim who is just so... so illogical. The way he absentmindedly licked his lips. Illogical. The way he can always find a good turn in a situation a silver lining in every cloud. Illogical. The way his golden hair seemed so perfect. Illogical. The way he always seemed so natural, so genuine. Illogical. The way everyone seemed to like him. Illogical. The way he made Spock's day with just a sentence. Illogical. The way he seemed to have a pleasant glow, an aura around him. Illogical. 

"Um, ok." Bones could sense that something was wrong. He had knack for things like this he could sense it. "Are you sure?" He asked. His sudden interruption dragged Spock, screaming, from his train of thought. "Oh, um, y-yeah." Spock stuttered, struggling to refrain himself from so-called verbal diarrhoea about how perfect Jim is. "Oh. Ok." Bones felt slightly dejected. He picked up the phone and dialled Jim's number, he knew that Spock was love. He needed to know how Jim felt, he could not handle a lovesick roommate. Two hours later of hearing Jim talk about how Spock was so perfect. Jim is so oblivious. A lovelorn best friend is one thing, but a lovelorn best friend and a lovesick roommate who are obviously in love with one another. And who are both oblivious to the other requiting their love. There was only one thing for it. He dialled Uhura's number and heard the ring. If one person could make them see how desperately they were in love, it was her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this accidentally became an Operation: Get Spocko and Jimothy together, tell me what you think.

"Hello, Uhura speaking." She answered calmly. A stark contrast to Bones' panicked response.  
"Uhura. I need help. Now." Bones replied quickly, he really couldn't wait. Not right now.  
"Oh God, what did Jim do? Do I need to bail him out again?" Uhura became exasperated, it wouldn't be the first time she would have had to bail Jim out.  
"No." Bones answered shortly, though he couldn't blame her. It happens more often than you would think.  
"Do I need to bail you out?" Again, not as rare an occurrence as you would think.  
"What? No." Yet again, he really couldn't blame her.  
"What do you want, I'm going to see a film with Christine in about half an hour. So you're going to have to be quick." She told him matter-of-factly.  
"Well," He began and retold the whole sorry saga of what had happened and what he needed to be done, and fast.

"This is very important then. And also a very delicate one, they can't know that we are meddling. We will need a multi-step plan, at least 5." Uhura had already started mapping it out in her head. "Get over here in 10 minutes, bring snacks. I'm bringing Christine and glitter."   
"Glitter. You really do mean business, wait what about the movie?" He asked.  
"We can always catch the movie another time, right now we have some serious matchmaking to do!" She was determined, you never mess with Uhura when it comes to matchmaking, Christine or chocolate.

It took Bones around about 5 minutes to get there with 15 family sized packs of Doritos, 7 of marsh mellows, 35 chocolate bars and 4 cups of coffee-each. It was going to be a long, long night.

First of all, they needed to get Spock and Jim to spend more time around each other, let them see how perfect they are together.  
Second of all, they need to get Spock to accept and reveal his feelings for Jim- this would take some time, lots and lots of time.  
Third of all, they need to arrange for more 'accidental' meetings between the two so that they can get familiar with the others routines.  
Fourth of all, they need to get other people on board, shouldn't be too hard. There's already a betting pool and a ship name.  
Last of all, they need to convince the other to confess their love for each other-that too could be tricky.

Just one thing, they need to be subtle about it. Spock is an extremely private person, especially about these types of things, and Jim would be none too happy that his friends, no matter how good their intentions, had been meddling in his private affairs. So, they came up with an excruciatingly detailed schedule that they will, along with the strict list of rules to ensure the secrecy of the somewhat illicit project, show to the staff of the Enterprise Café and Starfleet Medical Academy. All it took was 3 hours, around 4,500 Doritos, 500 marsh mellows and 9 cups of coffee (each) and 5 giant-sized pots of glitter. 

*****************************

"Impressive," They all agreed, nodding their heads slightly. All of them were seated in the Café with all of the coffee tables pushed together in the centre of the small bare bricked room. Each person plays a specific role, much too specific to go into any real detail with. But, students in at least 5 or more of Spock's classes a fortnight are all in charge of slowly extracting information about Jim and, if possible, Spock's feelings towards him. Students in 4 or less of his classes are in charge of 'suggesting' assignments that Jim can help with. Christine is in all of Spock's classes and has already gained his trust, she can drop hints about Jim and his feelings. She is subtle enough so that Spock wont get suspicious and blunt enough to give Spock something to work from. Uhura in charge of arranging their 'accidental' meetings along with Bones, who is using his double-friendship status to the full advantage and splitting his time between dropping hints and arranging their meetings. Checkov and Sulu are dropping hints about Spock's feelings to Jim, as that shouldn't be too difficult. Scotty is in charge of using his obscure social media and technology to post updates and communication between the group. 

Sulu has also managed to get Ben into this and has agreed to come up with excuses for Sulu to call and say that either Ben or himself have strategically become 'ill' and need someone to cover his shift at the most opportune times. Opportune meaning when Spock usually studies at the Café and someone meaning Jim working overtime.

Pretty much everyone ships it, Sulu especially. There was fan fiction, Sulu wrote it. Literally everyone has read it, it is a sworn secret from the both of them and, so far, neither of them knew. 

With everyone clear on their respective roles, the group disbanded and all got set to work on their respective jobs and reading over their respective rules. They were going to get these two oblivious idiots together and show them how in love they are or die trying.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next few weeks, the plan was working. Jim and Spock had started to spend more and more time with one another, to the delight of the students and staff at the Café. 

"So, Juliet." Uhura started. She had, just as Jim had suspected, not abandoned her new-found nickname for him. "How's Romeo?"   
"He's wonderful," He swooned a little, causing him to trip over his own two feet and fall face-first onto the coffee stained floor behind the counter. Nothing he had never done before.  
"You already planned your wedding?" She asked, sounding as innocent as she can and raising an eyebrow.  
"Maybe..." He replied, getting up and dusting himself off. He tried not to let on that he had ever detail planned out down to the very last fraction of confetti.  
Uhura was not fooled.  
"Scrapbook?" She took a sip of tea from her favourite mug, since it was relatively quiet around that time.  
"Not yet. Remember, I still don't know how he feels about me." He reminded her, blissfully unaware of their plans to get them together. To put an end to the sexual tension that was threatening to suffocate anyone who stood within ten feet of them.  
"Oh yeah. Ok." Trying her best to feign innocence and naivety, she turned away just as Spock walked into the Café accompanied by Bones.

"Hi, Jim," Spock tried his best to keep his emotions in check and his heart from jumping straight out of his chest like in some stupid cartoon he couldn't remember the name of, but it didn't matter. Nothing matters, all that matters is Jim. Jim.  
"Oh, hi Spock." Jim started to blush and prayed that no one had noticed. He also started to break out in a cold sweat that he attributed to the fact that the moment Spock walked in, the room temperature soared to about 3,000 degrees.   
"Hey Bones, Christine had this weird mole on her back the other day. I have a picture of it, do you mind telling me what it is?" Uhura interrupted the awkward silence that had settled like a blanket over the Café, this would give both Uhura and Bones a plausible excuse to excuse themselves from, what they called, 'The Sexual Tension Danger Zone'. Or the 'TSTDZ' for short.  
Bones quickly followed Uhura to the nearest sofa and spied on the ensuing (and extremely awkward) conversation.

"So, uh, Spock." Jim began, searching every corner of his mind for a suitable topic. What does a barista with an interest in literature have in common with a genius, and beautiful, college student. Who he was pretty sure was a teenage whizz kid, when Jim was almost always in the Emergency Room after he had somehow sprained his ankle just walking along the pavement. No holes, no nothing. Just a fucking pavement.  
"Yeah, urm, uh-Jim." Spock replied scratching the back of his head. Turning his head and averting his gaze slightly, embarrassed at his lack conversation material.  
Suddenly, a light bulb lit up in Jim's mind.  
"Spock, what's your major?" Jim felt his voice rise a little too high in pitch and felt his cheeks redden even more furiously now. If that was even possible.  
Spock was used to that question, it was a commonly used ice breaker. And so, Spock used to answering it by now. But not from his crush, the man he could not stop thinking about. The man who consumed every hour of his waking days, and every minute of his sleeping nights. The man who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Oh, urm. Biology-yes. I major in Biology. Oh, and Chemistry. Yeah, Biology and Chemistry. Those are my majors." Spock inwardly cringed at his answer.  
If it were anyone else, Jim would have turned that into some kind of pickup line or innuendo. But he couldn't. So he just, kind of...

"Oh really, what do you want to be then? Like a Biochemist or something?" Jim asked, frantically running overused pick-up lines in his head.  
'Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?' No-too cliché.   
'Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see.' No-it makes him seem to superficial.  
'Are you a broom? Because you sweep me off my feet.' No- why would you compare someone to a broom?  
'Biochemist? That seems appropriate because our biology has chemistry.' No- what was he thinking? Why?

"Oh yeah. I really want to be a Biochemist, I find it all really interesting." Spock replied. "What about you?" Spock immediately regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth.  
Jim stared at him blankly, all it did was conform Jim's worst fears. He wasn't good enough for Spock.  
"Oh." Jim was happy doing what he was doing, he looked at the floor and nodded his head a little, trying to hide the tears welling in his eyes.

Fear had consumed Spock at this point as Uhura and Bones drew a sharp intake of breath. All of their delicate work could be undone in seconds, they were praying that Spock could, by some miracle, save his skin.

"Oh no! I didn't mean it like that I-oh shit! I'm just, I'll let myself out. Fuck-god. Sorry." Spock turned to go. But, just as he felt his heart break beyond repair, Jim felt his soften. He could tell it was just a slip, a lapse in judgement.  
"Oh. Wait, it's fine. Lots of other people have been significantly less polite about my life choices. Plus, I would really like to get to know you better." Jim could have sworn he saw Spock smile, he certainly did look relieved. 

Thankfully, for the both of them, the conversation flowed much, much easier after that. They found themselves covering every topic from childhood memories to favourite books, shows and movies to the best flavour of ice cream to where they lived when they were growing up to where they were from to the historical accuracy of certain Broadway smash-hit musicals *cough* Hamilton *cough*. It ended with them swapping phone numbers and leaving together. After parting ways, Jim almost passed out from happiness and joy. Whereas Spock almost passed out from joy and relief. 

It was the start of something beautiful, something new, something exciting. Just something. True Love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for all the really cringey (Is that even a word?) Hamilton references, but I'm obsessed with that musical right now!!!

Jim laid awake for hours, constantly checking his phone for a text, a call, social media-something, anything. It was 10:30 when Jim was rudely awoken from his peaceful slumber, in which he dreamt that he and Spock confessed their undying love for one another and did some other things too...  
But now his phone was ringing out loudly playing out My Shot from Hamilton (Bones' regretting introducing Jim to that musical) and vibrating furiously, he took a little time to get his bearings. But soon remembered what he had been doing before he passed out on the floor next to his dresser, as he practically leapt up to the ringing- his neck and back cracked simultaneously from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position on the floor. He didn't even bother to check the contact on his phone, if he had he wouldn't have answered the phone like this:

"Hi! Spock, I was beginning to think you wouldn't call!" He was extremely excitable, despite the weird place he had slept, he had had a great night's sleep and was overjoyed his one true love had called him.  
"He hasn't." Bones was matter-of-fact in his reply. He hadn't had his third cup of coffee yet- and Spock had passed out, slumped over the landline.  
"Just do me a favour and call him-" Bones hadn't even needed to finish his sentence before Jim had hung up on him, and the landline had started ringing shrilly. "That did not take long."   
"Whoa-wh-what?" Spock was awoken with a start by the ringing. He answered the phone-still a little asleep, he had had the best dream, he and Jim had confessed their undying love for one another and then did some other things too... Like get ice cream. 

"Hello?" Spock was drowsy, but when he heard that voice. That beautiful, sweet, chiming voice that lit up Spock's face like the sun. And sent sweetness through his veins and engulfing his entire body, it was useless trying to suppress these feelings-he couldn't, and most importantly, he didn't want to.   
"Hello, Spock? It's me, Jim." Jim asked again, after an uncomfortably long silence. Disturbing Spock from his admiration.  
"Hey Spock. How are you?" Jim had run out of original questions to ask, so he had started to repeat himself.  
"I'm-uh-I'm good, what-what about you?" Spock replied.  
"Uh-yeah. I'm good." Jim told him, trying for an icebreaker, even though he would probably need an pick axe- or the Titanic. Then inspiration struck him like lightening. "Do you mind-urm-teaching me chess?" Jim tried not to sound pushy.  
Spock's eyes lit up, he would be lying if he said he hadn't been praying for Jim to ask him for weeks now. "Oh yeah, sure. How's 6:30?" Spock asked barely able to contain his enthusiasm.  
"Yeah, sure." Jim had already started to plan out his route. He will NOT be late for this. Not this time.  
********************************

Jim and Spock were sitting at a coffee table that had been reserved as 'theirs'. Jim had no idea how this happened, Uhura, Sulu, Scotty and Checkov however, was a different story. They stared at the board covered in large squares coloured Ivory white and Ebony black, Jim's Bishop had been trapped by Spock's knight. Quickly flicking his eyes up to meet Spock's, he saw the man was deep in thought- brows creased and knitted in concentration. His brilliant mind at work, the intricate mechanics of his mind working away. Finally, Spock made a move. But not one he was expecting, he moved his Queen towards Jim's pawn-next to his King. Spock let his hand settle next to the piece he had moved, a force of habit. Jim knew what he was doing straight away, he expected Jim to take the opportunity to move his Bishop out of danger. And, in doing so, accidentally trap his King- leaving Spock able to take his Pawn AND trap his King all in one, clean movement of his hands. Those eloquent hands and nimble, long fingers. Those long and thin arms that seem slender, yet strong. That could hold and protect Jim from... well, anything really.

Spock watched as Jim delicately placed his Rook on the same square as Spock's Queen and picked it up, softly putting it down on the glazed oak table. He extended his arm, stretching out it slightly. Then, as he was slowly pulling his arms back to rest on the table. It happened...

He felt his fingertips slide over something smooth and soft, looking down slowly, he felt horror consume him. It was Spock's hand. Jim knew how much Spock valued his personal space, he was rooted to the spot. Unable to move. The staff, who were watching all of this from behind the counter, let their jaws drop down in shock and horror. 

Spock, meanwhile, felt his heart drumming against his Adam's apple and his breath hitch once more because of Jim. He never usually liked people touching him, yet he made no attempt to move his hand from underneath Jim's. There was something comforting about feeling Jim's warm hand on top of his. Meeting his eyes, Spock swallowed-hard. Causing him to start coughing uncontrollably. The atmosphere was broken- smashed into tiny fractured. Jim quickly and gingerly, but still, subconsciously, let his fingertips graze over the back of Spock's.   
"Oh, are you ok?" Jim asked, Spock's coughing had slowed now.  
"Oh, urm, yeah. I'm fine thanks." Spock replied in between splutters. He cleared his throat and made his move.

It was as if nothing had ever happened, but little did they know that this small mistake would have a lasting effect on both of them. Forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've been quite busy lately.

In the weeks that followed, Spock and Kirk found themselves meeting more often then one can considered normal.

They would just bump into each other on the street- that was Bones' achievement.

Kirk was working overtime almost every other week- that was Uhura and Sulu.

Spock was helped by Kirk on essays at least twice maybe three times a week- that was Spock's classmates.

Spock and Kirk were blissfully unaware of the shipping and growing fan fiction and fan art archive- that was Scotty.

Spock was slowly admitting his feelings for Jim- that was also his classmates and Christine.

Kirk was also slowly building up the confidence to tell Spock how he felt- that was the work of Checkov and Uhura.

They both had spent almost every day in one another's company and were slowly, but surely, becoming more and more aware of the growing possibility of their feelings being reproceated by the other- they did that all on their own.

___________________________________________________ 

It was another quiet day at the Enterprise Café, finals week was only about a month away. So, the Staff were enjoying every moment they could have- they knew that as soon as they run-up to the dreaded finals begins, it would be a flood of stressed out students. One black coffee away from a mental breakdown.

Jim was recounting his latest tale of how he is so incredibly in love with Spock that he can hardly bear the thought of not seeing him at least every other day.

"And so, he started laughing. And it was the best sound I have ever heard. It was like a twinkling bell. Like the pitter-patter of rain against a windowpane. Like the delicate chirping of sweet little birds in tall trees. Like the sound of waves crashing against the sandy shore. It was like the sound of a waterfall dripping down into a crystal clear water. It-it..." Jim trailed off, looking out through the large windows that overlooked the busy high street. He was misty eyed, as if remembering a long gone memory.

"It was what?" Uhura prompted after a long, uncomfortable silence.  
"Oh, it was just- he's just so- perfect." Jim continued.  
"Oh good. 'Cause it was kinda making me need to pee." She breathed a sigh of relief and hurried off to the ladies room, just down the corridor. 

Just then, a loud crash echoed out. Followed swiftly by a bang and a distinct voice swearing in Gaelic. Jim knew exactly what had happened.

The infamous prank war had continued,with revenge being served on an almost daily basis. This time, Checkov seemed to have succeeded in backing up a small piece of piping and rigged it to blow when Scotty had tried to fix it.

Just as he had suspected, Scotty emerged, covered head to toe in some kind of black goop.   
"Where is that smug, Russian bastard?!" His said quietly, his thick Scottish accent shaking with anger and rage.

By this time, Uhura had returned from the toilet. 

"Language Montgomery." She said slyly. She was the only person who could get away with using Scotty's first name in front of him, he wasn't exactly fond of it. Jim really couldn't blame him, what the hell kind of a name is Montgomery?

"Nothing." He mumbled, looking nervously at the floor and squirming slightly under Uhura's red-hot glare.   
"I, urm, I think I ought to go home and wash up." He stumbled quickly out, Uhura's eyes following him all the way out and down the street. 

Jim started the conversation again. They talked for hours until it is the end of both their shifts. They closed up and walked their separate ways home. He was halfway home to his apartment, when he felt a familiar buzz in his jean pocket. Picking it up, he smiled slightly to himself. 

It was Spock.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, but I'm trying out a new style because I have been reading a lot of Text fics. So, any feedback would be very much appreciated

**Spock**

****_Hi Jim_

 

_Hi Spock_

_I've got finals soon, so_

_I was wondering if you_

_could give me some help_

_revising the Shakespeare_

_play I'm doing my exam on._

_Oh yeah, sure._

_What play is it on?_

_Oh._

_Let me just check with_

_my English teacher to ask._

 

Jim had got back to his apartment    now. He flopped down, exhausted, onto his sofa. It squeaked and creaked ever-so-slightly, that was not good. He started praying that he would not have to buy a new one. 

 

Half way through his silent prayer to the god of sofa's (a.k.a the boss of DFS), he was interrupted by Spock's reply to his question. His mind flashed through all the plays he had learnt about at school.

Would it be a history, like Henry IV? A comedy, like Twelfth Night? A problem play, like The Merchent of Venice? Probably a Tragedy. Something along the lines of Hamlet or Macbeth, thereabouts.

He was right, it was a tragedy. And lo and behold- it was Romeo and Juliet.

He chuckled quietly to himself, Uhura would have a field trip with this. Speaking of Uhura, a notification popped up. It was a text. From her.

 

**Uhura**

_Bones' been telling me_

_that they are doing_

_Romeo and Juliet_

_for finals week. You_

_helping Spock?_

_Yeah._

_This is going to be fun for_

_you isn't it?_

_I get to spend more_

_time with him, so I don't_

_know what you're laughing_

_about._

Jim smiled a little as he typed out his response to Uhura's teasing. Spock had also arranged to meet him the following day to start what would become regular study sessions. He would be seeing Spock an extra three, maybe four times a week, Jim dared to hope. 

                -------------

Meanwhile, Uhura had sent a message to the group chat they had created as part of the Operation: Get Spock and Jim Together plan. It was the perfect time to initiate the final step of their plan, she felt somewhat excited (and even a little nervous) about this. It was a good kind of nervous. Like when you are in the queue for a rollercoaster ride and you see it for the first time. Like when you don't know whether to throw up or poop. All it read was:

 

_It's time._

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's kinda short but it's more like a buffer chapter that sets up like the last part of the plot.

Finals week was a blur of blood, sweat, coffee, breakdowns and tears. However, there was a different type of pressure that hung in the air of the Enterprise Café. Uhura had initiated the final step of the plan, which was threefold and could take anywhere from three days to three years depending on how well they executed the steps of said threefold plan.

*********************************************************************

The sight of Spock and Jim pouring over some kind of script or text became familiar to the staff and customers of the café. On one of Jim's rare days off, Uhura had called an emergency meeting. She told the staff that it is now or never and they had a plan they MUST stick to, it goes as follows:

1\. They have to keep them in contact. Jim and Spock texted, called and stalked each other on social media pretty much every day. Jim knew almost everything about Spock from his Facebook Profile. It was something weird. Whenever he saw Spock smile in those still photographs, his heart leapt out of his chest. Spock's smile was bright, beautiful and infinitely contagious. It was a sharp contrast to his usually stoic demeanour, Spock was already showing signs of letting his guard down with Jim. They were hopeful that this wouldn't be too hard. 

2\. Spock had to admit his feelings. Spock was oh-so tantalisingly close to telling Jim that he loved him, he honestly didn't know what was happening. He had never felt anything that can even begin to compare to the flood of endorphins he felt whenever he thought of Jim. Whenever he saw him, he was positively drowning in them. He let himself slip. He would, on occasion, let his cheeks feel hot and blush a rosy red. He would let himself smile whenever he saw Jim's eyes light up, like a spark that ignites a roaring flame of a desire and yearning to see Jim and for Jim to love him.

3\. They had to 'lock lips' so to speak. They were on the edge of a cliff, so close to jumping, to falling over the edge into an abyss of true love. Their lips were touching and the action had sent a rush of adrenaline throughout their bodies. Both Jim and Spock would do absolutely anything to feel that again. And when Jim had accidentally let his fingers touch Spock's, fireworks exploded. It was one of those rare moments in life where everything seemed to go in slow motion, time had stopped. Come to a stand-still. Lost in each other's eyes and unwilling to be found. 

******************************************************************************************************

Spock was exhausted.

Finals had consumed all of his time. Jim had consumed all of his mind. It was a dangerous and exhausting mix. Jim dominated his mind. He was a fire and Spock was touch wood. Flopping down on the bed, Spock closed his eyes and an image of Jim flashed in his mind's eye. The man who had wormed his way into his heart and occupied every waking moment and plagued every dream he dreamt. Jim had turned his world upside down and changed everything he knew, turning it inside out. it shouldn't make sense. but it does, not only that, but it makes perfect sense. Perfect sense that Spock could feel the breathe that was stolen from him every time he thought of Jim. Perfect sense that just hearing Jim's name in passing could make his head whirl as if it were stuck in a twister. Perfect sense that all he wants to smell is Jim's comforting scent. Perfect sense that when he wakes up everyday, he wants to see Jim. He wants him to be there when he wakes up and when he goes to sleep. He wants to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up and the last thing he sees when he goes to bed.

Spock opened his eyes suddenly. A shocking revelation had just shown its face, an epiphany had revealed itself. For the first time, he had realised a new and important truth about himself. This is what it was.

 

He was in love.


End file.
